warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dave Derringer/My experience on the test server (Jan of 16)
I was lucky enough to spend some time on the test server this past weekend and thought I might share some of my thoughts about the experience. Canyon map: One of my big gripes with the game is the limited number of maps so a new field to play in was a very welcomed experience. This map does a good job of balancing all ranges of combat with a good distribution of cover and open expanses. I am looking forward to this maps general release. Clans: While the clan system isn't everything I had hoped it would be, I am looking forward to the opportunity to play with known allies. This was obviously not achievable in a few hours of test window. Battle: This was the most interesting part for me. For those of you that don't know on the test server you start with nothing and buy your chosen hanger loadout. All silver items are free and all workshop point and gold bots and items cost gold. All bots and weapons are sold at max level. You are given a pile of gold, about enough to play with a 50/50 mix of premium and standard equipment depending on the choices you make. Each day I chose to try some of the loadouts that I have not been able to afford or wasn't sure I wanted to spend premium currencies on, more on this later. It was eye opening to be able to play against some of the most experienced players in the game with even equipment. I feel like I held my own but clearly was out classed by a number of players more accustomed to top level play. The best part was that I didn't see any cheating and all names are unique. When you can't lean on a stronger hanger you clearly have to choose you strategy and objectives well. I will be a better player for this experience even if I now know my days of steamrolling the competition are limited. Equipment: I found the overall balance of the robots and weapons to be better when everything is level 12 for everyone. This was eye opening experiencing how the balance shifts from bronze to silver to gold to top. Heavy bots still felt too slow when I was out of position or trying to intercept an opponent. Light bots not named Stalker were pretty well out classed. Even many of the middle weight bots were quickly blown to bits and didn't enjoy the speed advantage they would need to overcome this disadvantage. Commanding the mid-range battle seemed to be king. Proper teamwork also paid dividends over and above what you see in lower tiers. The hero rush that works in bronze was a suicide mission here. It may be necessary sometimes but not a sustainable approach. The workshop points bots were all very good, better than their gold or silver counterparts. Magnums, Zeuses, and Tridents seemed to shine. No surprise there, the ability to quickly deal big damage at range or sustain fire was a difference maker. Piñatas and Aphids seemed to be shrugged off. I did get some pretty funny screen shots. Maybe I will post them some time. Cheers! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts